Salamander
is a Pillar Baron of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. He was seen talking to other Pillar Barons Basilisk, Yata and Laymia. He is shown to be a care free person and does not mind letting Hecadoth and Graphel free without punishment for going to Human World. Appearance Salamander is portrayed as a handsome demon with a somewhat androgynous appearance. He has waist-length silver hair (orange, in the anime) with a single antenna sticking out from the top. He wears the standard Pillar Squad uniform and black trench coat with fringed epaullettes denoting his rank as a Pillar Baron or Pillar Head. The most notable aspect of Salamander's appearance is his constantly jovial, calm smiling expression regardless of the seriousness of the situation he is in. Personality Salamander has a very carefree and incredibly eccentric personality and appears to be something of a mediator among the other Pillar Generals. History Plot Akumano Academy Arc Memory Loss Arc Powers & Abilities Expert Strategist: Salamander proved himself to be cunning as he placed his special fire in torches on the wall of the stairs to bring both Oga and Toujou under his control when they began climbing it. This in turn has him taking out his enemies by having them fight each other rather fighting directly. Though Lamia managed to outsmart him which allowed the two delinquents to escape his trap. Great Demonic Power: As a Pillar Baron, Salamander is a powerful demon with command over the soldiers of the Pillar Division. Pyrokinesis: Salamander has the ability to use fire through his hands. But unlike any ordinary fire, his fire affects the mind, specifically memories and will. Salamander is capable of lending his special flames to other demons to use such as Quetzalcoatl for his games. * Lost Prominence: Salamander creates a special fire that erases memories of his victims such as Hilda though the lost memories can be restored if the recipient kisses the one they acknowledge as their master like Baby Beel for Hilda. A side effect of this technique is that the victims will lose their memories if they are kissed again by their acknowledged master and restored by another kiss altogether. * Mind Control Flames: Salamander places his fire in torches that if seen by others can fall directly under Salamander's control though by some unknown means through Lamia's planning this can be countered as seen when it failed to work on Oga and Toujou. Enhanced Durability: Salamander is durable enough to remain conscious for some time after being punched simultaneously across his face by Oga and Toujou. Relationships Quotes *(In regards to the punishment of Hecadoth and Graphel) "Who cares? I bet Squad Leader Behemoth won't even listen to such a boring story. Rather than that, let's decide who'll go next with Rock-Paper-Scissors."Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 102, Page 4 Trivia * Salamander's name originates from an elemental spirit described by alchemist Paracelsus as the living manifestation of fire. The legendary medieval Salamander is associated with dragons, but was not considered part of the dragon family. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Barons